Vaguely Through Blind Eyes
by Ani-Coolgirl
Summary: [oneshot] [slight shounenai, SoraRiku] There's a darkness in his thought, in the way he dreams. And the strange thing? He likes it.


**Title:** Vaguely Through Blind Eyes  
**Rating:** PG-ish  
**Warnings: Wierdness, evil-ish Sora  
Word Count:** 745 

(oneshot) (slight shounen-ai) There's a darkness in his thought, in the way he dreams. And the strange thing? He likes it.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Me not own Kingdom Hearts. Which is probably a good thing, because with all the yaoi _I'd_ put in it I couldn't get a deal with Disney and we wouldn't sell any copies. Oh dear.

Okay, basically the first two lines popped into my head and it had a life of its own. I only had real intent in the second half. I love the ending. Oh, and I will write a Kingdom Hearts oneshot with any pairing if someone can guess where I half-way borrowed the line 'three stands of rope' from. Guess. I dare you. _  
_

* * *

_Dull your mind. See vaguely through blind eyes._

He's posed gracefully, different from his typical crouching battle pose. He's holding…

_Oblivion. The something within the bright nothing of light._

"You lose."

_Give. Give up._

"You're not Sora."

_Darkness. It's gotten to you too._

"I am." Tightening of a grip. Shifting of un-soled heels. His feet and hands are naked, and he's draped in the devil's weaves.

_The threads that bind us are frail. Three strands of rope._

"You're not." Lowering the weapon, the Road to the Dawn, that only led to pain. The return from darkness only meant another would take his place.

_Two._

"I offered. I offered to both of you. But _she_ turned me down." He glares. "Will you do the same?"

_One._

"I can't fight you again." Tossing away the blade. Clasping hands in prayer.

_Snap._

"She turned me down, and I stole her heart, destroyed her body." A gentle smile like a snake's poison. "Her heart gives me great power. The power of light."

_You're broken. Broken like worthless doll._

"And what you want. What you truly want…"

_The eyes are gone. And the matching dress._

"I want your darkness, Riku."

_Exposed and broken. Thrown away for all the world to see._

"My darkness. You want my darkness." A tiny chuckle. Watering eyes turning into dashing sea. "It's a little late for that."

_Soiled. Dirty._

"And why is that?"

_And know what the sad thing is?_

"'Cause you already have it."

_You liked it. Every disgusting bit of it._

"Oh. Then that changes everything."

_So you'll embrace it. Love the change._

"Does it now?" Cautiously watching the shifting madness.

_And see through failing eyes._

"I was going to simply take your heart and absorb it. But now…" Gentle, warm smiles, like a bleeding sunset, the last in the dying world. "Now, I will display your Heartless for all to see, your Nobody at my side. When I'm crowned, you'll be my crown jewels."

_They've stopped looking deeper, and for that, you're grateful. Because you don't want them to see._

"Sora. Or whatever you are. There's something you should know." Past fears disappear, vanishing smoke.

_This horrible, sick dream that plagues you._

"Really? What's that?" Curiously waiting for a final trick before reclaiming his toy.

_Or the white truth beneath it._

"You're dreaming."

_The blinding white truth._

"I'm what?"

-------

Sora awakens, sweating and gripping the sheets tightly within his palms. Island. Home, on the island. Riku's sleeping by his side, and Kairi's not half a block down, probably asleep as well. He glances at the clock. Half past nine. All three had taken a liking to sleeping in since they returned.

He slips out from under the covers, not flinching as his feet touch the freezing hardwood floor. He glances at Riku, observing his dreaming lover. Riku's eyelids are twitching, face twisting with dark, confused, and hateful emotions. Sora slowly traces the spot where Riku's heart lay covered by vulnerable flesh-china skin. Riku shivers. Sora sighs, mind still muddy and raw from sleep.

He leaves the bed, glancing out the window as he trails into the kitchen. The sun's still coming up in the east, tracing the sky with blood red finger-paint. He eyes the mess he and Riku left last night, splatters of ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard speckling the white kitchen surface. He grabs a damp cloth from the sink and begins the mop the place down, beginning on his hands and knees.

One bright red stain refuses to come out from a black tile. He scrubs and scrubs, but the stain only seems to grow, consuming the whole floor. With a cry of frustration, he flings the rag away from himself, settling back on haunches to cry. He sobs weakly, wiping and his eyes and nose, sniffling with no one to hear.

_"You're dreaming."_

Exhaling, he retrieves the damp cloth and approaches the mounted telephone on the wall in the kitchen. He dials in a familiar number and listens to the other line ring. It rings four times before someone answers. Sora absent-mindedly unravels the rag as he talks, rubbing his eyes. His vision blurs.

"Hey, Kairi." A pause. "No, nothing's wrong." Pause. "Me 'n Riku are doing all right. You?" A giggle. "I'm sure. Sorry to wake you. I was just wondering…" The cloth is replaced by Oblivion. He fingers the hilt thoughtfully. "Would you meet me down by the pier later? I want to ask you something."


End file.
